


midterm woes

by PolkadotSweater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkadotSweater/pseuds/PolkadotSweater
Summary: yuta misses his boyfriend, taeil.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 40





	midterm woes

Yuta doesn’t remember the last time he saw Taeil this week. It was understandable since it was midterms season, and the both of them have been dragging themselves the whole week to pass their classes.

Fortunately for Yuta, their soccer coach decided to hold off practice until all of them were done with their exams, to avoid distractions. He also promised to take them out for drinks once they were all finished, so at least Yuta had something to look forward to.

That, and finally getting to hang-out with his 6 months boyfriend, Taeil, who hasn’t been answering his calls for the past hour.

“He’s probably still studying,” Hansol comforts Yuta, sitting beside him at a barbeque restaurant their coach had hosted the drinking celebration.

Yuta sighs resignedly, pocketing his phone and takes a swig of his beer. “I haven’t talked to him all week,” he whines, mouth curled into a frown. “I miss him.”

“God, you’re so whipped,” Hansol laughs at his teammate, earning a glare and a well-deserved kick at his shin. He crouches over the table, moaning in pain. “Ugh, you’re so defensive. You _are_ whipped for him, and it hasn’t even been a year.”

“Half a year! And we’re gonna celebrate our 7 monthsary in a few weeks!” Yuta defends.

“Man, who knew our school’s songbird would have you wrapped around his little fingers like this.” Hansol shakes his while laughing.

Yuta didn’t know he would be this whip as well. All he knew was, he saw the most beautiful man stepping on stage during freshman orientation week.

Taeil had perform a song for the freshman, and young and innocent Yuta was so mesmerized with him, he fell in love in an instant. He didn’t stop until Taeil had agreed to go on a date with him, and they’ve been staying strong since then. Hopefully.

He checks on his phone again to see if Taeil attempted to call him back. Surprisingly, the technology-challenged senior had sent him a text message.

**From: taeillie-hyung <3**

**Hey sorry I was in the shower**

**From: nayuts**

**It’s okay!! I was just calling to check up on you. I miss you.**

**From: taeillie-hyung <3**

**I miss you too**

**From: nayuts**

**Can I come over? I want to see you**

**From: taeillie-hyung <3**

**No you can’t**

**I mean**

**I still have one more exam to study for**

**So you can’t come**

**You’ll just distract me**

**From: nayuts**

**Okay okay geez**

**You don’t have to be so mean to your boyfriend :/**

**From: taeillie-hyung <3**

**Sorry**

**From: nayuts**

**Are you okay?**

**From: taeillie-hyung <3**

**Yes im fine**

**Enjoy your team’s celebration**

**I’ll go back studying now**

**From: nayuts**

**Okay I will!!**

**I love you <3**

**From: taeillie-hyung <3**

**Love you too**

Yuta frowns at the last message he receives from his boyfriend. There should be a heart there somewhere. Something was wrong with Taeil.

“What’s wrong, lover boy?” Hansol notices the scowl on his face. “Did you fight or something?”

“No,” Yuta answers. “He’s just acting weird.”

“How weird?”

“I don’t know…” Yuta can’t put his finger on it, but there was certainly something wrong with his boyfriend. He’s acting strange. “I should check up on him. He might be overworking himself again. He forgets to eat every time!”

“Didn’t he finish his last test this afternoon?” Hansol wonders.

“What?”

“His last exam was this afternoon? I know because I took it with him and he almost burst out in tears after the bell rang.” Hansol tells him

Yuta was full on scowling now. Yep, he needs to go to Taeil’s.

“I gotta go,” he excuses himself, exiting the restaurant to head for Taeil’s dorm building.

It took him 20 minutes to reach Taeil’s dorm room – he had to charm his RA into letting him in again – as he knocks on Taeil’s door.

“Babe? Are you in there?” Yuta hears shuffling inside the room, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. He wants to see Taeil already. “Taeil, baby? Open up, please.”

“Why are you here?” he hears Taeil’s muffled voice behind the door. He sounds stuffy.

Yuta leans his head on the door, calling out to him. “Taeil? Are you okay?” he asks in concern. “Why’s your voice like that? Are you sick?”

He hears a sniff. Oh god, Taeil’s sick, isn’t he?

“I’m not sick, I’m just stuffy,” Taeil croaks out. “Go away. I’m studying.”

“Nice try, babe. Hansol told me you just finished your last exam earlier,” Yuta says insistently. “C’mon, please? I want to see you. You need someone to take care of you, you’re sick.”

He hears Taeil click his tongue as the door unlocks.

Yuta ushers himself in, catching Taeil get under the blanket on his couch. “Baby?” he calls out, closing the door behind him. He joins Taeil on the couch, sitting by his side and hovering over his small figure. He hears sniffing.

“Hey,” Yuta calls softly, prying the covers off Taeil to see his eyes red and puffy. His eyes widen. “Babe—why are you—”

“I told you I’m not sick,” Taeil whines, snatching the blanket back to cover his head. Yuta pulls it back.

“What’s wrong? Why’re you crying?” Yuta asks worriedly. Taeil sits up, and Yuta cages him against the coach’s armrest. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Taeil shakes his head, clenching his jaw to prevent his tears from escaping. He stubbornly stays quiet as Yuta’s eyes scans his tear-stained face.

Yuta exhales through his nose. “I’ll get you some tissues.” He leaves him there for a moment before returning with a box of tissues.

Taeil stares at it then up at Yuta. “Thanks,” he takes it from him, blowing his nose quietly.

They sit on the couch in silence, Yuta’s eyes never leaving Taeil’s while the latter refuses to meet his gaze.

Taeil can tell Yuta’s waiting for him to talk but he really didn’t want to talk right now. He’s so tired.

“Can we cuddle on my bed?” Taeil requests startles Yuta but he’s not gonna say no to that.

They move to Taeil’s bed, lying on their sides, with Taeil snuggled onto Yuta’s chest. Yuta was absentmindedly stroking his hair while his other hand rubs circles on his lower back. Taeil hums contentedly, arms encircling his boyfriend’s torso.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Yuta breaks the silence as he looks down.

Taeil eyes soften as he stares at Yuta’s chest. He hums in response.

He does know that. He also knows Yuta will be there for him all the way.

He chokes on his own emotions. It’s just too damn hard for him to open up. Especially to Yuta. He just didn’t want to scare him away with him problems.

“Yuta.” He says his name.

“Mm?”

“Stay over.”

Yuta mulls over the request. That’s usually code for Taeil being upset but he doesn’t want to tell Yuta why but he still wants him to be there for him. Also, comfort sex.

“What about your roommate?”

“He slept overnight at his classmates to finish a project,” Taeil replies.

“Okay.”

“Thank you.” Taeil smiles, nestling closer to Yuta. His hum vibrates against Yuta’s skin, making the latter exhale. He tightens his hold around him, never wanting to let go.

—

Yuta wakes up to a cold empty bed. He sits up groggily, scanning the room to look for his boyfriend. He scratches his head as he finds himself fully clothed. So, they didn’t go for the usual comfort sex.

Yuta emerges out of the bedroom to find Taeil cooking breakfast. He smiles to himself and walks over to his tiny frame, snaking his arms around the boy’s waist.

“H—Hey!” Taeil startles when Yuta crawls behind him but soon relaxes. He leans back to Yuta’s chest, humming contentedly. “Mornin’.”

“Mm.” Yuta murmurs sleepily, pressing soft kisses onto Taeil’s neck. “Why’d you get out of bed? I wanted to cuddle more.”

Taeil chuckles lightly, finding his sleepy boyfriend cute. Yuta likes the sound of that. At least the latter seems to be in a better mood.

“I wanted to make you breakfast,” Taeil says, busy frying an omelet for his boyfriend.

“You can be my breakfast.” Yuta jesters, giving him small nips around his neck.

“Yuta, that tickles!” Taeil giggles, shoulders raising from the sensitivity. He pushes him away, instructing him to set the table already so they can start eating breakfast.

“Nooo, hug me!” Yuta whines, pulling his boyfriend back into his arms.

“Yuta!!” Taeil whines, making sure to turn off the stove before letting himself get manhandled.

Yuta moves them to the living room, hugging Taeil from behind. “You’re so cuddly, hyung,” he hums.

“Cuddling isn’t gonna feed you, you know,” Taeil reminds with a huff, but snuggles onto Yuta’s chest nonetheless.

Yuta suddenly remembers Taeil’s state from yesterday. He remembers his tear-stained face, and his soft cries before falling asleep into Yuta’s arms. It makes him hold Taeil tighter.

“Hyung.” He calls.

“Yeah?” Taeil was distracting himself by playing with Yuta’s finger.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yuta asks quietly, and that urges to Taeil to stop his ministrations. Yuta brings Taeil’s hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it.

“Oh that…” Taeil scratches his neck sheepishly. He was kinda embarrassed he broke down after having back to back exams. He didn’t want to admit it, but he just wanted Yuta’s to be there and help him relax. “I—I guess the midterms kinda got to me? I don’t know, I’m glad it’s over but everything’s been piling up for weeks I—I guess I just wanted to cuddle.”

“Hyung,” Yuta chuckles. He intertwines their fingers together as comfort. “You can call me anytime you want to cuddle, alright? I wouldn’t mind. In fact, I think it’s cute that you’re cuddly.”

“Right.” Taeil’s still not used to that word. Every time he hears that, his heart just flutters but he never shows it. He moves closer to Yuta and raises his head to place a kiss on his chin. “I like you a lot.”

Yuta smiles down at him, moving his bangs off his face to take a good look. “I like you a lot too.” he leans down to kiss him. It was a weird angle but Taeil’s lips were so soft that he didn’t mind.

They only separate so Taeil could properly face him and straddle his lap while they’re at it. Yuta takes the chance to grope his ass, making Taeil gasp, his tongue slipping in his mouth.

Taeil moans as Yuta kneads his ass, his shorts growing tighter by the second. Yuta grinds their hardening crotches together, urging Taeil to tug on his hair as they both separate to catch their breathe.

“Y-Yuta!” Taeil gasps as his boyfriend slips his boxer off, grabbing the base of his cock and starts pumping. He grabs hold of his shoulders, leaning on Yuta for support.

Yuta quickens his movements, jerking Taeil off until he’s spurting out cum on his hand. Taeil was still panting when Yuta pushes him down on the couch, hovering over him. He sucks in a deep breath when Yuta slips a finger into his hole.

“Yuta…” he whines, still sensitive from his previous orgasm. He bites his lip, his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure.

Yuta is fully hard at this point but he takes his time stretching Taeil out. He adds another finger, scissoring them, making Taeil throw his head back and grab his wrist.

“Y-Yuta, _ah_ —fuck—” his hands move to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Yuta has three fingers in him now, presses them knuckle-deep until he’s found Taeil’s prostate. Taeil arches his back as Yuta starts curling his fingers onto the muscle. Taeil whimpers shamelessly, grinding his ass against Yuta’s hand to bring it deeper.

“You’re so hot, Ilie.” Yuta presses an open-mouthed kiss against Taeil’s ear, causing him to whine. Taeil’s small pants was like music to his ears. He savored how breathless his boyfriend beneath him, curling his fingers to drag out different expression from him. “You got a condom?”

“I-In my bedside table drawer. Left.”

Yuta goes to fetch the condom, leaving Taeil half-naked on the couch. He takes the time to strip off his t-shirt and position himself better on the couch.

When his boyfriend returns to the scene, his breath hitches at the sight of his naked body laid down on the couch for him to fuck.

In a flash, Yuta’s above him, opening the condom pack with one hand while his mouth tear it open. Taeil finds the image hot, his dick twitching. Yuta wasn’t even naked yet.

So Taeil tries to fix that by tugging his t-shirt up to remove. He savors the sight of Yuta’s bare torso, his hand snaking its way down to pinch at his boyfriend’s nipples.

Yuta grunts as he focuses on slipping the condom on his hard-on. “On your knees,” he orders not before placing another kiss on Taeil’s lips.

Taeil obliges, leaning on his knees while he places his hands on the couch’s armrest. He sucks in a deep breath when he feels Yuta press in the tip.

“ _fuck._ ” Yuta’s voice is deep and rough as he continues pushing in Taeil’s tight hole.

Taeil’s arms almost fall off as Yuta pushes in halfway. He can feel his legs shake, feeling his fuller and fuller.

Yuta lets out a sigh as he’s balls-deep buried in Taeil, hands rubbing smooth circles on his hips. “You good?” he checks, and Taeil could only nod his head. He bucks his hips experimentally, urging a whimper out of Taeil. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I—” Taeil shuts his eyes, clenching and unclenching around Yuta to get used to his sighs. Yuta grunts, feeling Taeil’s walls squeeze around his cock. “Fuck, Yuta, move.”

“Okay, just—” he grinds against Taeil’s hips. He bites off a moan as he starts thrusting in roughly. “Shit, you feel so hot around me.”

Yuta wastes no time fucking Taeil hard on the couch. The latter grips on the armrest tightly, feeling overwhelmed with how rough his boyfriend is. He’s pretty sure his hips are gonna bruise again, with the way Yuta was groping them tightly. He can’t even grind back.

Yuta presses his chest against his back, peppering his neck with kiss until his arrives at the junction of his shoulder and neck. He leaves a hard bite on it, making sure to leave a purple mark on the skin. He grabs both of Taeil’s wrists, urging him to arch his back higher. The other hand snakes in front of Taeil’s chest, pinching his hard nipples until they feel sore.

Taeil collapses on the couch, his ass still high up. He feels pleasure with his abused nipples brushing against the rough surface of the couch.

There was a particular thrust that made him grab onto the couch again, Yuta’s hips growing rougher if that’s even possible. Saliva pools under Taeil’s mouth as Yuta hits his prostate again and again, causing him to sob onto his arms.

Yuta pulls out for a moment before flipping Taeil over and entering him once again. He continues thrusting in him, enjoying Taeil’s fucked out expression. He grabs his legs and bends his knees to his chest to reach a deeper. Taeil chokes out as his hand fly to Yuta’s shoulders, his nails digging crescent marks on his skin.

Yuta leans down to give Taeil a lazy kiss, his hot breath fanning his lips. “Still good?” All Taeil could do was nod, wrapping his arms around Yuta’s shoulders, pulling him close. Taeil links his legs around Yuta’s waist, pressing him closer.

Taeil feels so warm around Yuta. He missed holding him close like this. He knows he’s feeling emotional because of the sex right now but he can’t help it. Taeil makes him feel complete. He didn’t want to let go of him right now.

Taeil screams at one hard thrust, which meant Yuta found his prostate again. He didn’t waste time hitting that again and again until Taeil was coming undone, spurting semen on their stomachs.

Yuta hasn’t reached his climax yet, kissing Taeil’s ears comfortingly. By now, Taeil’s legs feel numb but he lets Yuta finish up. His legs slowly fall of Yuta’s waist as the latter pushes his knees up again, this time, placing it on his shoulders.

Taeil is half-bent when Yuta comes into the condom, milking himself dry until his cock softens inside his boyfriend. He pulls out of his boyfriend, who grunts with his legs shivering at the sudden emptiness. 

Yuta presses a soft kiss on Taeil’s forehead before getting up to fetch him a wet cloth. Taeil sits up on the couch, realizing that he’s gonna have to explain the cum stains to his roommate (again.) He and Yuta never seem to learn to move back into his bedroom whenever they’re horny. Oh well.

Yuta returns with a glass of water and a cloth, helping him clean up his legs. He takes the opportunity to shower him soft kisses around his legs, making him giggle.

“Wait, the food’s cold—” Taeil deflates as he remembers the breakfast he prepared for Yuta, long forgotten because they decided to be horny in the morning.

“We can just heat it up,” Yuta suggests, bringing his clothes to him to dress up. He saunters into the kitchen to grab the plate of omelet and put it in the microwave.

Taeil realizes Yuta is buck naked in his kitchen. “Put some clothes on, Nakamoto!” he berates, limping his way towards the kitchen to throw his boyfriend’s clothes at his face.

Yuta snickers and catches it, snaking an arm around Taeil’s lips and pulling close. “We can eat later, and cuddle first?” he suggests.

“Sure.” Taeil grins and lets his boyfriend carry him into his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write yuil smut... there is no plot to this... just fucking... im sorry this is so bad... i didn't edit bec this was an old fic... haha


End file.
